moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Silahs Sunshot
Description The profile of Silahs Sunshot is one easily attained. The rogue holds no qualms of his person, leaving no room for self-doubt, or improper posture. Any who would lay eyes upon the man would be in for an easy read. An aura of absolute confidence seemed to permeate from the man. Be it caused by the sureness in his own rich emerald gaze, or the immaculate sense of posture the man always maintained. He stands with his shoulders back, drawn to his full height, almost in an entitled sense. With a closer look, one may notice the several stages of the man's full profile. His crown is blessed with silky caramel tress, neatly brushed back, save the bangs that curtain such well defined features of his visage. Brilliant emerald gaze is betrayed by the presence of a thin strip of deepest ebony, slashing the irises in half horizontally. Chiseled and well-maintained, the rogue's handsome features seem almost striking in their brilliance. Though a stern expression usually graces his countenance, it is often thrown off-balance by the small titansteel hoop kept within his lower lip, tucked subtly to the left corner. Attention to those slender elven ears, would betray the presence of two dazzling elementium hoops, tucked into the tall tip of his left ear, matched with a single on the right. His emotions are expressed openly, be it from a dazzling flash of ivory teeth, or a hateful glare of that piercing splice-hued gaze. As the eyes draw downward, they find a body the rogue clearly took pride in. Whatever armor he may be wearing at the present moment is well-fit, accenting the defined, yet not excessive muscle tone the elf prided himself on. Each part of his form is taut, trained to perfection, as a well-oiled machine. Should you catch the man with his back exposed, four shimmering lengths of scarred flesh would meet the eye, travelling from his left shoulder, diagonally downward clear to the beginnings of his right hip. Never a wasted movement meets the man. Each, in the stead, is deliberate and well planned, sure to not take advantage of any effort he may reap. Several small baubles and tinkers decorate the man's breastplate and belt. A second belt is worn at his hips, this one littered by a row of vials containing a thick, often menacing looking substance. The appearance of each proves what would be expected of such a Shadow-walker, noxxious poisons kept at the ready, should an occassion call for their use. His stride is confident, accompanied by a sense of feline grace. Footfall is silent, even the miscellaneous baubles and vials remain silent with the man's carefully planned movement. His voice is deep, rolling from pallid lips with a unique sense of bravado. He tends to find words wasted a bit more than actions, never shying away from conversation, be it with an ally; enemy, neutral party, or complete and total stranger. Personality Silahs to the public is a very cheeky, very coy man. The man puts a lot of fronts, or "walls" up to the public eye, it is easily assumed that he lives in a state of laziness and tends to wear his emotions on his sleeve. Though more privately, the rogue's true colors shine. Sadism; tabboo fascinations, lustful practices, vengeance, and above all, utter secrecy are key components to the true colors of the man. So far as hobbies go, Silahs makes his living via inventing and body modification, though one of his lesser known activities is the act of collecting and preserving both skulls, and fully developed heads of either his victims, or just wayward strangers who have found themselves perished. Relationships The rogue, throughout the years, has developed many relations of several sorts with key people of Quel'thalas. Listing a few goes: Vynlarion Highcrest VI: Vynlarion Highcrest VI, a noted Commander and Soldier of many a Regiment in his years, is perhaps the sole responsibility for Silahs' continued effort in developing into the model soldier. With his rule over the Dawnfury, Highcrest proved both just, and noble. His willingness to accept fault when fault is to be had, as well as his determination to see a job through to the end have never fallen upon blind eyes with the rogue. Silahs holds a great deal of respect for the Commander, and as such is willing to go to painful lengths to ensure his well-being. Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters